Winter Wonderland
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: Austin is going to preform at Time Square on New Years eve. The four will be staying there from Christmas to New Years. Will Austin figure out Ally's secret before they leave snowy New York? Find out in Winter Wonderland! *NOT THE SEQUEL TO AUSLLY*
1. Christmas Break

**Hey guys! This story goes out to charlenerennie7. She asked me if I could write a story called Winter Wonderland. So, here you go! It is ****not**** the sequel to Auslly, that will be my next story, and updates will come every other day. So, please enjoy. And I hope you like it as much as Auslly! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I were in the practice room, writing a song.

"What do you think about this?" I started playing on the piano.

_Now I can't believe my eyes, yeah you're not pretend. I thought you might been my imaginary friend. You're like a star that landed in from outer space. My world just got a whole lot brighter, now that I can see you face to face._

"Ally! That's perfect!" Austin exclaimed.

We were just about to hug when Trish burst through the door. "Guess who got a job at the Travel Agency?"

"Why did you get a job there?" I asked.

"Because, we're gonna need tickets if we're going to go to New York."

"What?" Austin was confused.

"I got Austin a gig in Time Square on New Years eve!"

"Trish! That's amazing!" Austin ran to hug her.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight!"

"What? But, it's a week before Christmas."

"We're staying there until New Years. I thought it would be cool if we took Christmas break there."

"That's going to be amazing! All the lights, the snow, the cold!" I was so excited. I've never been but here for Christmas. Being in Miami during winter, not being able to feel what the freezing cold actually feels like, was always so dull. I could finally experience it. And with my best friends!

"I gotta go find Dez!" Austin ran out of the practice room.

I sat on the bench, with a slight frown.

"Why the long face?" Asked my best friend.

"My dad will never let me go."

"Yes he will! I already talked to him."

"What?"

"He told me that he thought you were responsible enough to be alone. He trusts you, Ally."

I smiled. I never thought my dad would let me go by myself, without his supervision. When Trish told me this, I felt proud. I was old enough to go out of state, with my three best friends. Two of them being boys.

"Now! We better start packing! Don't wanna be late for the flight."

Trish walked out.

I sat there for a moment, thinking about what just happened.

I was going to New York with Trish, Dez, and Austin, we were staying there for Christmas and New Years, and I would be able to spend some time with Austin.

Did I just think that?

No! I do not like Austin Moon. He's my friend, my partner, not my Prince Charming!

I mean, even though he does have those hypnotizing, chocolate brown pools of wonder. That luscious, soft, blonde hair that always swoops to the side perfectly. Those toned abs, which were amazingly built and gorgeous. And what about those lips? Those perfectly kissable lips that-

Oh, who am I kidding?

I'm totally in love with Austin Moon...

* * *

**Aww! How was it? Did you guys like it? I sure hope you did! Review, review, review! :)**


	2. The Flight

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! I really like how the story is coming along. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Austin & Ally, I sadly do not.**

* * *

Ally's POV

We boarded the plane, the plane that would take us to New York, the City of Lights. I was determined to get Austin to know how I feel, and with any luck, he'll feel the same way. I started by sitting next to him the entire flight.

"I can't wait to sing in front of thousands of people, cheering for me!"

"I'm so happy for you, Austin!"

"And I want to sing the song we were writing. The Face to Face song. It was really good."

"But, it's a duet."

"Well, I was kinda hoping you would sing it with me..."

"What? Austin, you know I have major stage fright! I could freeze, or fall down and ruin everything!"

"I know, I can help you. I want to help you." He put his hand on top of mine. I could feel sparks flying all over my body.

I sighed. "Al- alright. I'll try."

"Awesome!"

* * *

"So, I was thinking for the second chorus, it could go like, 'You know that no one else could ever take your place'."

"That's, really good! OOH! Can we add in, 'Let's go get some pancakes'?"

"No."

"Ah, c'mon, Ally! Have some humor in your songs!"

I smiled. I couldn't help it, he was so adorable. "Ugh, fine."

"Sweeet!"

We continued writing the song until Austin had fallen asleep.

I thought to myself,_ If only he could scoot closer to me._

Just then, he scooted towards me. I was feeling tired, too. So, I layed my head on his shoulder and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Ally?"

"Yes, Austin?"

"I have loved you ever since I saw you standing in Sonic Boom. I knew I had to meet you. That's why I stole your song. I needed to get to know you. And honestly, stealing your song was the best thing I ever did."

"Oh, Austin. I've loved you ever since I whistled at you for playing the drums with corn dogs. I knew you were my Prince Charming."

"Really? That's great! Cuz I was really nervous about telling you and I didn't know if you felt the same way and-"

"Shhshhshh. Just kiss me."

* * *

"Ally? Als?" Austin tried to wake me up.

_What?! That was all a freaking dream?! Curse my subconscious!_

"Huh?" I tired to play it cool.

"We landed. We're in New York."

"Really? Can you help me up?" _Nice, Ally. Real subtle…_

Austin chuckled. "Of course." He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

When he grabbed my hand, there were more sparks than last night. I mean, there was no way he couldn't feel them. Waiting for just the right moment to tell Austin how I fell was killing me. I needed to tell him. SOON.

* * *

**Poor Ally! How'd you guys like it? Review! Please and Thank You! Love y'all! :)**


	3. Get a Clue

**I know, I always change. I can never stick to one specific time on when I update. But I get so excited for you guys to read it! So, Here comes Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Austin & Ally, they would already be together. But, since I don't, it just has to be complicated!**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Really? Can you help me up?" Nice, Ally. Real subtle…

Austin chuckled. "Of course." He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

When he grabbed my hand, there were more sparks than last night. I mean, there was no way he couldn't feel them.

* * *

Austin's POV

_Woah! That was weird... I wonder if Ally felt it too._ I had just grabbed Ally's hand, and this weird shock filled my body.

We had walked out of the airport and it was freezing! There was snow everywhere! "Oh my gosh! This is so cool!"

"Literally." commented Trish. "Let's hurry up and get to the hotel!"

Trish was catching a cab, so we were following her. Ally swiftly came up and grabbed my arm. I instantly felt that shock that I felt moments ago. Did this mean something? Naah, probably not.

"Hey, Austin!"

"Hey bab- Ally!" _What did I just say? Was I really just about to call her babe?_

It seemed like she didn't notice, she just smiled.

"So, when were we going to practice the song?" She asked, soothingly. Her voice was so, so soft.

"Um, I was thinking tomorrow night."

"HEY! HURRY UP, YOU DOOFS!" Trish yelled from the cab.

"It's a date." Ally smiled and ran off.

It's a _date_? Would I really be on a _date_ with _Allyson Dawson_? Why did this thought intrigue so much? I don't like Ally. She's my friend, my partner, not my Princess Leia.

We got in and silence filled the cab. Ally seemed to be sitting really close to me. I kinda liked it.

_Austin! Get a hold of yourself! You can't fall in love with Ally! If you do, you'll ruin your friendship forever!_

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived at the hotel. Trish had booked us one room, but two king sized beds.

Trish and Ally went to go hit up some shops, so Dez and I were alone.

"Alright, man… Fess up." Dez blurted out.

"What?"

"Don't 'What' me." His voice went high when he said 'What'. "You totally like Ally!"

"Whaaaat? Please. Just because Ally has perfectly, curly, brown hair that always looks good no matter what she does with it. Or has beautiful brown eyes that I get lost in every time I look in them. Or has the brightest smile anyone could ever have. Or has totally kissable li-" I looked at Dez. "Ok, maybe I do like Ally."

Dez put his hand on my shoulder. "I think you love her."

I then realized why I felt the shocks. They were the sparks that everybody talks about when you're in love.

_I'm in love with Ally? Does she feel the same way?_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally, c'mon! I know you're hiding something from me. I can tell. Eventually, I will find out, so it's better if you just told me now. " Trish was getting irritated with me. How could I tell her that I liked Austin? I couldn't even tell myself that I liked him.

"Um. Ugh, fine. I don't know how to say it but -"

"You like Austin."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Ally, please. The way you threw yourself at him on the plane, grabbing his arm on the way to the car, smiling and giggling. An idiot could figure it out."

"Well, I guess Austin is the biggest idiot." I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't even paid attention to what I have been doing."

"Ally." Trish came and sat beside me on a bench. "I know you two will be together. You guys are the_ perfect_ couple. Austin_ will_ get a clue, and he will run to you and proclaim his love. Just like in all the chick flicks we watch. Don't lose hope."

That was probably the most encouraging thing she has ever told me.

"Thank you, Trish." I turned to hug her.

She laughed. "We better get back."

We then walked back to the hotel.

* * *

**A little bit of a lame ending, but HALLELUJAH! Austin finally figured it out! :) Chapter 4 coming tomorrow! Love y'all! **


	4. The Date

**Hey guys! I would just like to thank allie. She told me that I was a great writer, and that she loved Auslly. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! It really encourages me to keep writing. So, once again, thank you, allie! That made my day! :)**

**Here comes Chapter 4! Get excited! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing show, or the cute couple... **

* * *

**Previously:**

"Whaaaat? Please. It's not like Ally has perfectly, curly, brown hair that always looks good no matter what she does with it. Or has beautiful brown eyes that I get lost in every time I look in them. Or has the brightest smile anyone could ever have. Or has totally kissable li-" I looked at Dez. "Ok, maybe I do like Ally."

"So, when were we going to practice the song?" She asked.

"Um, I was thinking tomorrow night."

"It's a date." Ally smiled and ran off.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally! Hurry up!" Dez banged on the bathroom door. "I really gotta go!"

I stuck my head out of the bathroom. "Go down to the lobby."

Trish then knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

I opened the door. "Trish! I need your help! I can't decide on this eyeliner or this one!"

"Ally, calm down. You don't need all that makeup to impress him. Just be yourself."

I looked at her, put the eyeliners down and hugged her. "I love you, Trish!"

"Now, get out there. You don't want to keep him waiting."

* * *

Austin's POV

"Man, I'm so nervous! Now that I know I like Ally, I'm gonna get all tongue tied and I won't be able to help write the song!"

"Austin, face it. You've always known that you liked her. It's just this time, it's different."

Ally and Trish walked out of the bathroom. Ally was stunning!

"Austin. Austin. AUSTIN!" Dez yelled. Apparently I was drooling.

"He-Hey, Ally." I dorkily laughed.

"Hey, Austin!" She smiled. Her smile was the brightest smile I have ever seen.

"You ready?" I asked as I offered my arm.

"Of course."

I escorted her out the door. I had rented this big, empty room so I could help Ally with her stage fright.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ok, go stand on the stage." He demanded.

"Like this?" I was a little insecure.

"Perfect. Now, sing."

"Uh, how will this help me? I'm used to singing in front of you."

"Just trust me." He smiled.

He started playing his guitar. "I've been trying to reach you."

I tilted my head down. "You know I've been working in the studio."

"We should write a new song."

"Maybe they'll play it on the radio."

"When can we get together?"

I got a tad more comfortable. "Let's not wait another day."

"Don't forget your guitar!"

"Got it already and I'm on my way."

"It's been so long since I saw you."

"I was wondering if you were even real..."

Just then, I felt free. "Now I can't believe my eyes. Yeah, you're not pretend!"

People started walking in.

My voice started to quiver. "I thought you might been my imaginary friend."

_Look at me_ Austin mouthed.

I looked into his eyes, and it was like everyone disappeared. "You're like a star that landed in from outer space. My world just got a whole brighter," Austin and I walked towards each other. "now that I can see you face to face."

I smiled as I stared into his deep, brown eyes. "Imaginary friends can't take your place!"

His face started getting closer to mine. "I need to see ya, I need to see ya."

"When you and me just talking face to faaaaace!"

"Face to face."

We then broke apart. "Now I can't believe my eyes. Yeah, you're not pretend! I thought you might been my imaginary friend. You know that no one else could ever take your place! My world just got a whole lot brighter," We walked back to each other again. "now that I can see you face to face. Now that I can see you face to face."

"Let's go get some pancakes!"

"I just wanna see you face to face!"

I felt so confident now. "It's a party everyday!"

"I just wanna see you face to face." The music stopped, and the applause filled the room. Austin and I just stood there, smiling and staring at each other.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced! Thank you, Austin!" I hugged him.

He pulled me away. I looked into his eyes, confused.

_Why did he reject my hug? Did I say something?_ My thoughts were going crazy. _Why did he pull away from my hug? He never does that!_

Just then, the unexpected happened. He kissed me! Austin Moon kissed me!

* * *

**Awwww! This is most definitely one of my favorite chapters! **

**This story will be shorter than Auslly. I think I'm gonna take it to 10 chapters. So, yeah! Love you guys! :)**


	5. Runaway Austin

**Well guys, I have one more chapter to write for this story, and then I will start writing for the sequel to Auslly! I'm soooo excited! What should I call it? Comment and tell me please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the adorable, yet oblivious Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Previously:**

Just then, the unexpected happened. He kissed me! Austin Moon kissed me!

* * *

Ally's POV

We stared into each other's eyes for a second and then Austin ran out the door.

"Austin, wait!" I ran after him.

I got outside, and he had disappeared. I called Trish.

"Hello?"

"Trish!" My words were going a mile a minute. "Austin was helping with my stage fright and then we kissed and now he's gone!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down! Austin was helping with your stage fright?"

I was gasping for breath. "Yeah, and then he kissed me!"

"Ally! That's awesome!"

"It was, until he ran off. We gotta find him!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down! Dez and I will be there right away!"

I hung up. I stood in front of the building for about 5 minutes until Trish and Dez got there.

"Ok, we split up, and then call each other when we find him. Got it?" Trish explained.

"Got it." Dez and I responded.

* * *

Austin's POV

_I'm in way over my head_. I told myself. I was sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park, freezing my butt off. _Why couldn't I just hug her? And tell her how I felt on Christmas?_ Just then, Trish walked up.

"Hey, buddy…" Trish greeted.

"Hey, Trish." I said halfheartedly.

"I heard what happened. Why did you run off? I thought you liked Ally."

"I do. That's why I kissed her. But then I got really nervous. I panicked."

"Why do you think you panicked?" Trish asked.

"I-I don't know. I guess because I didn't know if she liked me back."

"Austin, Ally loves you."

"What?"

"Ally is totally, completely, head over heels in love with you." She smiled.

I smirked. Ally Dawson loved me. "It just all happened in an instant. I was planning on telling her Christmas night."

Trish put her hands to her heart. "That is so romantic!"

"It would have been." I sighed.

"Well, Christmas is just in two days. I'm sure if you just try to avoid her until then -"

I stopped her. "Avoid her? No, I can't do that."

"Well, what else are you gonna do, Romeo?"

Just then, an idea came to my mind. "I, I gotta find Ally!" I ran off, leaving Trish.

I knew exactly how I would tell her.

* * *

**Oooh! What do you think his plan is? Love y'all! :)**


	6. Ally I-

**Hey guy! I really need some name suggestions for the sequel to Auslly! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Ok, so when I enter, can you turn the lights off and pull out your camera?" I asked Dez, trying to get my plan together.

"Uh, duh!"

"Awesome! And Trish, you know wha-"

"I got it!" She answered instantly.

"Perfect." I smiled.

* * *

We were at the Starr Records Christmas party. And I was determined to surprise Ally.

Trish walked in with Ally. "Hit it, Dez."

The lights dimmed. "Last summer we met, we started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened."

Ally looked up at me, her smile lit up the room.

"Then Autumn it came, we were never the same. Those nights, everything felt like magic."

I started to walk towards her.

"And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew."

She stood up, and started to walk closer to me.

"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, everyday of my life. You're on my mind all the time, it's true."

We stared into each others eyes.

"How long 'till I stop pretending? What we have is never ending. Oh, ohhh."

I then started to think about all the times I spent with Ally.

"If all we are is just a moment, don't forget me cause I won't and I can't help myself. I think about you oohooh. I think about you ooohooh."

Her smile continued, as did mine.

"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, everyday of my life. You're on my mind all the time, it's true. I think about you, you, you, you, you."

She put her arms around my neck, we hugged, and then we leaned in for a kiss.

"Ally, I'm sorry I ran off last night. I was nervous. I wanted to surprise you like this, but last night seemed like a good time. But then I chickened out. Truth is, Ally, I love you. I've loved ever since I first met you. I just didn't know it then."

"Austin, I love you, too! I was confused last night. I was so excited that you finally kissed me, and then you ran off. But, I understand, and I forgive you." She smiled.

Just then, everybody started to clap. I had totally forgotten that we were in a room full of people. I could only focus on Ally.

The clock struck 12. I had to be cheesy, there was no other way!

I looked into her eyes, "Merry Christmas!" and kissed her.

A perfect end to a perfect night.

* * *

**The Auslly feels! They're so cute! Chapter 7 tomorrow!**


	7. Merry Christmas

**So, I'm gonna update the entire chapter so I can be done with this story. :) **

**I Can't Stop Singing is probably my favorite part and song in Teen Beach Movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

The next night, Christmas night, Austin took me out to see New York. I guess, since we were now truly a couple, he wanted to do something special. That, and it's Christmas.

"Are you ready, my love?" He asked.

I smiled. _My love_?

"Absolutely!"

We walked out and the lights lit up everywhere. There was also a beautiful blanket of snow lying on the ground.

I gasped. "This is gorgeous!"

"This isn't all I wanted to show you." He smiled.

He then took me to Central Park, where this huge Christmas tree was.

"What are we doing here-"

"Shh. Just watch." He started to sing. "Fa la la la la la la la la"

And then the tree lit up from head to toe. Or star to stand…

"Austin!" I oohed and ahhed at the sight.

It started to snow. Not little flurries, full sized snow flakes. All I could do was smile.

"Merry Christmas, Ally!" He kissed me.

I can now cross "Be kissed in the snow" off my bucket list! What? You've never dreamed about doing that?

"Merry Christmas, Austin!" I hugged him. I couldn't let go. So, he hugged me back and we cuddled!

"Silent night. Holy night" Austin started singing.

"All is calm. All is bright" I sang with him.

"Round yon virgin, mother and child" The crowd joined in.

"Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace.

* * *

**Short chapter... Towards the end of this story, I couldn't come up with anything. So, the next chapters will probably be terrible... **


	8. I Can Do It

**This one is a lame, fill in chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sweet Austin or the nervous Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"And that's a wrap!" Yelled Trish. Austin and I had just finished rehearsing for tomorrow night.

I started shivering a little. Not because I was cold, I was nervous.

"Hey, Ally. You ok?" Asked Austin.

"N-not really."

"What's wrong?" He side-hugged me.

"I'm nervous. I'm performing with you on New Years eve. In Time Square. In front of billions of people."

"Ally, you conquered your fear! You have no reason to be scared anymore." He tried to comfort me.

"I know. But, this is my first performance. How could I not be nervous?"

"It's ok." He took me hand. "When you start to get nervous, just look at me. I will always be there for you, Ally."

"Thanks, Austin."

"Come here!" He opened his arms. I fell into them. They were so strong, so comforting. I knew I would be able to do this. As long as I'm with him!

"Ok!" Trish clapped, interrupting our hug. "Lunch, anyone?"

"Absolutely! I'm so hungry!"

"Pancakes?" Austin grinned.

We stared at him.

"What?"

"Austin, we always get pancakes."

"So?"

"So, you ever think we get tired of it?" Yelled Trish.

"Fine. We'll go get whatever you guys want…"

"Chick-fil-A!" Dez screamed.

"That!" Trish started to yell. "That… actually sounds pretty good."

Austin and I laughed.

* * *

"We believe in you, Ally! You have nothing to worry about!" Trish told me.

"Yeah. And besides, if you fall, the video will still go viral!"

My mouth hung open.

"Dez!" Austin yelled.

"What? Oh… Sorry, Ally…"

"I-it's ok, Dez. You're right. I fell on the Helen Show, the video went viral, but I laugh at it instead of being embarrassed."

"That's good!" Austin told me. "You shouldn't let things like that get to you. You're stronger than that, Ally. I know."

"You guys are right! I can do it! I believe in myself!"

* * *

**Like I said, the chapters at the end are pretty short and lame. Sorry bout that, guys.**


	9. New Years Eve

**So, I like this chapter. Hope you guys do too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin!" The crowd was going crazy! I bet Maine could hear them! "WWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Thank you all! I'm so excited to be here! This has been my lifetime dream, and It wouldn't be coming true without you guys!"

Aw! Austin was so sweet!

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

"And here to share this dream with me…"

_Breathe, Ally… Breathe. You can do this._

"Please help me welcome..."

_Believe in yourself, Ally. Look at Austin if you need to._

"My wonderful girlfriend, Ally Dawson!"

_Girlfriend?! Did he just announce it to the whole world without discussing it with me?!_

I walked out on stage.

"WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Uh, Austin." I whispered.

He didn't hear me.

"This song is called Face to Face!"

The music started playing.

"I've been trying to reach ya!"

You know the song…

* * *

"Austin! Ally! Austin! Ally!"

I couldn't believe it! They were cheering for_ me_. The shy songwriter, finally breaking out of her shell. _Me_.

"Great job, Ally!"

"You, too! Uh, Austin. Why did you-"

My voice was overpowered by the cheering crowd.

"10! 9! 8! 7!"

Austin, Dez and Trish joined in. "6! 5! 4!"

I obviously had to join in too. "3! 2! 1! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Happy New Year, Ally!" He kissed me.

Now I can check "Be kissed on New Years" off my bucket list!

Ok… I need a life…

"Happy New Year, Austin!" I told him.

2013!

* * *

**Decent chapter. Oh whale...**


	10. Back to Miami

**Well, guys. This is the last chapter of Winter Wonderland. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

This season was probably the best season I have ever experienced! I got to see New York during Christmas, I got over my stage fright, Austin became my boyfriend, and I performed with him in Time Square!

"Flight for Miami, boarding now." Announced the lady, over the intercom.

"We better go." Said Austin.

We rolled our luggage onto the plane and we sat down. I sat next to Austin.

I looked out the window. "I'm gonna miss this place. But, I'm glad we're going home."

Austin held my hand. I smiled.

"Trish, I can't thank you enough for an awesome two weeks!" Austin told Trish.

"Of course, Austin! It was your dream. I had to do it." She smiled.

"You do realize our lives are about to change?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sure, Austin was famous before we left. But since then, he has probably gained like 4 million new fans!"

"Correction: 3,999,999 fans." Dez corrected me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why does that matter?" Asked Austin.

"Everywhere you go, you're going to be noticed."

"That's gonna be awesome!" Austin fist bumped the air.

I laughed. "I guess so."

"Why are you worried, Ally? This is what we both dreamed about. We're finally making it in the music biz!"

"You're right, Austin. I shouldn't be such a worry wart."

* * *

We had finally made it back to Miami.

"The sun, the heat, Sonic Boom! I'm so happy to be home!" I hugged Austin.

He laughed. "Me too, Als. Me too."

* * *

**Well, terrible ending. But, I enjoyed the beginning of the story! It didn't turn out like I thought it would. But, hey. That's the life of a writer!**

**I'm currently writing chapter two for Auslly 2, so, that will be coming soon! Hope you read it! Love you guys! :) **


End file.
